vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova Terra
Summary November Terra was once the Terran Dominion's best ghost, serving as a spy and assassin. After killing General Davis against Emperor Valerian's orders, Nova abandoned her service to the dominion along with Reigel and the rest of the Covert Ops. crew aboard the Griffin. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with various weaponry, Likely 7-B with nukes. Name: November Terra Origin: StarCraft Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Terran, Elite Ex-Dominion Ghost, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility, Can naturally detect the presence of nearby psionics and can detect others with the Ghost Visor, Telepathy, Mind Control via the Indoctrination Visor, Flight via the Turbojet Jumpsuit, Teleportation via the Phase Reactor Suit and Blazefire Gunblade, Statistics Amplification and Healing via Super Stimpacks, can deploy a holographic duplicate of herself via Holo Decoy, Forcefield Creation via the Ionic Force Field Attack Potency: Building level physically (Overpowered two marines), higher with various weaponry, likely City level with nukes (Terran nukes should be superior to our nuclear warheads) Speed: At least Peak Human movement speed, higher with the Turbojet Jumpsuit, with Superhuman reactions (Consistently fights Zerg and Protoss forces that include Zerglings and Zealots), higher with Super Stimpacks Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Grabbed a marine by the arm and flipped him over with little effort) Striking Strength: Building Class (Overpowered two marines) Durability: Building level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Monomolecular Blade, several dozen meters with weapons, higher with Nukes and the Rangefire Oculus. Standard Equipment: Various helmets including the Ghost Visor, the Rangefinder Oculus, and the Indoctrination Visor, various suits including the Tactical Stealth Suit, the Turbojet Jumpsuit, the Apollo Suit, and the Phase Reactor Suit, various gadgets including Pulse Grenades, Flashbang Grenades, Stim Infusion, Holo Decoy, and the Ionic Forcefield, and various weapons including the C-20A Canister Rifle, Hellfire Shotgun, Monomolecular Blade, Plasma Rifle, and Blazefire Gunblade Intelligence: High, Ghosts are trained from their childhood in the usage of their psionic abilities and is considered the best of the best in the Dominion, and she has experience leading an army who abandoned the Dominion in loyalty to her. Weaknesses: EMPs can knock her out of her invisibility, can only be equipped with one helmet, suit, gadget, and weapon at any given time, the indoctrination visor can only control one enemy at a time, nukes are not useful without a considerable distance advantage while also being undetected. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sensing:' Nova can naturally sense the presence of nearby psionic beings, showcased in the Wings of Liberty mission Ghost of a Chance, where she can pinpoint the location of psionic units, and in the Covert Ops mission In the Enemy's Shadow, where she was able to identify a familiar psionic signature of the ghost Stone when she went to apprehend General Davis, though the full range is unknown. *'Ghost Visor:' The ghost Visor augments Nova's sensing abilities to be able to see through invisibility and to pinpoint the locations of nearby enemies. *'Rangefinder Oculus:' The Rangefinder Oculus increases sight and allows her to shoot from longer distances. *'Indoctrination Visor:' Wearing the Indoctrination Visor, Nova can take control of the minds of her enemies, as showcased in the mission In the Enemy's Shadow, where she took control of the mind of a Thor pilot looking for the mechanics bay. This ability also works on aliens such as the Zerg and Protoss. She can only mind control one target at a time, however. *'Tactical Stealth Suit:' The Tactical Stealth Suit is a lightweight armor that provides permanent invisibility. *'Turbojet Jumpsuit:' Durable armor that equips Nova with a jetpack, allowing her to move at an increased rate and temporarily fly, usually to jump up cliffs. Nova loses all ability to cloak with it worn, however. *'Apollo Suit:' A suit designed to augment psionic abilities that allows to use her psionic abilities more often and can cloak at the cost of energy. *'Phase Reactor Suit:' Based on the Stalker's teleportation abilities, the Phase Reactor Suit allows Nova to teleport short distances. The teleportation also creates a temporary invisibility field around her as an unintended but welcome side effect. *'Pulse Grenades:' A standard Terran grenade. *'Flashbang Grenades:' A grenade designed to temporarily blind and daze opponents, and is bright enough to pass through the polarized visors of a Marine's power armor. *'Super Stimpacks:' An improved version of the Marine's stimpacks, Super Stimpacks grant the same benefits of normal stimpacks, including improved speed and reflexes, with none of the losses. Instead, the stimpack heals the user's wounds. *'Holo Decoy:' A gadget that allows Nova to create a holographic decoy of herself that moves at her command. It is solid enough to be able to harm enemies, but is overall weaker and more fragile than Nova herself. *'Ionic Force Field:' A gadget that provides an energy shield that blocks incoming damage until a maximum amount is taken or 10 seconds pass. Some damage spills over to Nova herself, however. *'C-20A Canister Rifle:' An improved version of the C-10 Canister Rifle. The C-10 could be loaded with 25mm antipersonnel rounds that are charged with energy rather than conventional explosives, allowing it to destroy a siege tank from the inside, and an accurate shot can punch right through power armor. It can also be loaded with EMP rounds to knock out shields and disrupt psionic and energy based abilities, Lockdown rounds capable of disabling mechanical targets of both Terran and Protoss design, and can emit a low frequency targeting laser that can guide nukes to their destination. *'Hellfire Shotgun:' A shotgun designed for maximum infantry disruption, the Hellfire Shotgun has a devastating arc of fire and can fire a penetrating round for even more range and power. *'Monomolecular Blade:' A prototype energy weapon with a blade allegedly one molecule thick, allowing it to cut through most materials with ease. It also provides Nova with a dash attack that can cleave through enemies. *'Plasma Rifle:' An automatic rifle capable of melting enemies into large puddles of plasma. It can fire a slow moving plasma shot to spread more plasma and damage enemies. *'Blazefire Gunblade:' An incredibly unorthodox weapon, the Blazefire Gunblade fires bullets and has a blade. It allows Nova to use the Fury of One ability, which teleports her between enemies in a short radius 11 times and attack them, and a single target can be hit more than once. *'Nuclear Strike:' Should she have a nuke armed in a Nuke Silo or Ghost Academy, Nova can use any of her weapons to guide a nuke to a targeted destination. Due to the nature of the weapon, it cannot be used for close-quarters encounters, but has devastating effects on the battlefield. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:StarCraft Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Adults Category:Assassins Category:Soldiers Category:Snipers Category:Gun Users Category:Psychics Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Vigilantes Category:Spies Category:Duplication Users Category:Tech Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7